particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Radical Party
Party Foundation The Radical Party was originally founded in the early 2344 by a national communist radical Voja Šešelj, who belonged to a family of slavic immigrants. The party was originally named the National Bolshevik Party and followed the same ideology as its Russian counterpart. In they year 2352, the NBP renamed itself to a Radical Party and adopted a new program, more adopted to the local conditions and has remained loyal to it's original ideology. Party Ideology The guiding ideology of the Radical Party are National Bolshevism, Stalinism, laicism, secularism and Nationalism. The idea of Eurasianism was abandoned when the program was changed on the second party congress. The party belives the people of United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara should all unite, regardless of their ethnic background, against the forces of capitalism, liberalism and democracy. The party usually receives support from the lower and middle classes. The party states it's prime enemies are the liberals, quasi-communists like trotskyists and anarchists. On the Congress of April 2431 the party declared itself to represent the rights of Slavic and Magyar minorities in Al'Badara, however it would never attempt to usurp the majority of the Arab majority. Leadership Radical Party is led by a charismatic, former Grand Vizer Voja Šešelj. Despite having a non-Arabic or muslim background, he receives substantial support from the Arabic people. The party usually counts on the votes of Slavic minorities, although it also has even more Arabic supporters. The successful leadership of mr. Šešelj has brought Radical Party from a humble beginings to the currently largest party in the Grand Majelis. At the present time, the Radical Party the leader of the Popular Front of United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara and is the largest coalition party. Party Role in the Civil War and the Aftermat Although the party did not exist in the early 2182, most of it's most prominent members were active in the Al'Badaran Civil War. The party supported the Gharki Soviet movement led by the Ba'ath Party and the Majatran Popular Front. In these years the leader Voja Šešelj formed a militia group called the Gharki People's Defense Force. This militia was originaly intended to protect the Slavic settlements, but soon it took over a more active roll in the Civil War and became the first All-Gharki miltia force. The Militia adopted a purple flag with a white two-headed eagle as it's symbol and soon those flags could be seen in any city and village of the Gharki Soviet. Although the Militia was succesful in the defense of Gharki, they could not have prevented the dissolvment of the Soviet. The victorious unionists took vengance on the former Militia members and tortoured several of it's leaders to death. Voja Šešelj survived the purges and supported the Ishtirakiya Party. With the rise of fascism he formed National Bolshevik Party to counter this revisionist threath. Although his new party had little succes at first, he soon managed to arouse the people and won several the seats in the Grand Majelis and not long after that the party was renamed to the Radical Party which is the rightfull heir of the NBP and GPDF. Party Hymn Unoffical Party Hymn Category:Political parties in Badara